A Hybrid in Avalon High
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Klaus always knew that Arthur's reincarnation would be a girl and he has been working so hard on a hybrid army so he would be ready for this occasion. He goes to meet her once he learns that Merlin is back, knowing she'll be with him. Klaus/Allie pairing. Give it a chance and review please. One shot for now. If you're a lot to ask, I might make it bigger.


_**An hybrid in Avalon High**_

_The Vampire Diaries (season 3)/ Avalon high (movie)_

_Pairing: Allie Penninghton/Klaus Mickealson  
_

_Short one shot. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

Klaus was telling his hybrids where he wanted the different boxes as he settled everything into his new house in Annapolis, Maryland.

Why there when he could be terrorizing the good people of Mystic Fall's or enjoying himself somewhere else? Simply because the Queen he had been waiting for so long to appear had been located in this town...

He sat down as he started to think back to the moment his top witch came to warn him that the great Merlin had awoken in a young boy named Miles. They also felt Mordred using magic and Klaus knew his sweet love, the reincarnation of Arthur, must be around somewhere, waiting for him without realising it.

Klaus had never told anyone that the real reason he wanted to create a hybrid army so desperately was because of King Arthur's for-told return. Most people who believed in the legend figured it would be a boy but Klaus knew the truth. Back when he was still a new vampire, the then super old and about to die Merlin came to find him and told him of the prophecy kept by the _Order of the Bear_.

Merlin had told him that Arthur would come back and that the members of the order knew to trust him when Arthur came back but he also told him something that nobody else knew: Arthur would come back as a girl and she would be his soul mate. The very reason why Klaus created his hybrids was to protect his Love, his Queen, from Mordred and Morgana, along with the army they were surely assembling to move against her.

"Did you find anything?" Klaus asked the group of people who entered the room.

"Merlin's reincarnation, Miles, has been located at the school along with the reincarnations of Lancelot, Guinevere and the Queen. A member of the Order of the Bear is with them. We can also feel a dark force near them." The witch replied.

"Mordred!" Klaus exclaimed as he stood, growling.

"No, he's in jail for now but he's working on his escape. One of his minions is in school with our Queen though." The witch added.

"Get ready, we're going to school when it ends to introduce ourselves...and try to locate Morgana, I don't want her to help Mordred once more." Klaus ordered as his _minions_ nodded.

* * *

When Allie left school that day, she was planning on going for a run.

Even if she had broken up with Will a while back, they were still friends and he still ran with her, except for today that is. Today he couldn't and since Marco decided that she couldn't be alone while running on deserted and isolated path, for her safety, he was going to run with her. Of course he was fit enough to keep up with her, after all, to be a member of the_ Order of the Bear_, he had to be in super form in case he needed to fight to defend her but still, she'd like to be alone once in a while.

She was about to go through the school's door to wait by Marco's car when she looked at her cell phone and saw that she had a strange text waiting for her. Miles was telling her that her plans for tonight had changed and that he would warn Marco and wait with her for the changes to happen. It looked like she wouldn't go for a run tonight.

It was weird but she didn't question it, he probably had a vision or something and she knew that she had to trust him. If she had been in any danger he would have told her and since he didn't, those changes were probably unimportant or important but good ones.

It did make her slightly nervous though, not knowing what was to come, what to expect.

She arrived in the parking lot only to see Marco and Miles speaking with a group of people that looked like they were lead by the tall blond (and sexy) man in the middle. He looked somewhat familiar and even if it was still foggy, she was sure she had _dreamt_ of him at some point. She could also feel like he was important.

"Here she is now, excuse me while I prepare her for the news. It's quite a bomb to drop on her." Miles told the blond man.

"Of course." The blond man replied in a sexy accent, smiling charmingly at her.

"What's going on Miles?" She asked him curiously, unable to keep her eyes away from the tall blond man for long.

"Well... remember when Marco told you of the vampire hybrid Klaus being promised to you when the initial Merlin predicted your arrival as a girl?" Her first friend in this town asked her.

"Yes...I remember telling you I believe that about as much as I believe in Santa Claus and in the Easter Bunny. What about it?" She asked.

Was it her or did the blond man's face fall a little? Why was he frowning? Why did she care so much?

When Marco had told her this as part of the secrets the Order had protected for her arrival, she had had her doubts, even after Miles had a vision and confirmed it. It had been over a year now since she had found out about being King Arthur's reincarnation and she still found it hard to believe. She could never get accustomed to how people who knew treated her, especially her parents. They had found out a while back, when she had decided to be honest with them and tell them. Now, they were treating her like she was saving the world with every breath she took. But she didn't complain because they were very useful whenever she needed information about her previous life.

"Well, this man here is Klaus and he's here to protect you and make sure Mordred or Morgana or anyone else working for them doesn't stop you in accomplishing your destiny." Miles told her.

He knew that there was absolutely no easy way of saying this without shocking her so he went right ahead. He also decided not to retell her that he was her soul mate and was probably waiting for other things to happen between the two of them. There would be plenty of time for this later.

"Okay... But...Didn't Merlin also say something about him being my...you know..." She asked, knowing that if he was a vampire he could hear them right now.

She knew she was right and that he had heard her when she saw him smile in amusement. Was it her or there was a sparkle in his eyes? How could she notice it from where she stood?

"Your soul mate? The king to your queen? Your big true Love? He knows since I remember now Merlin telling him back then. Don't worry Allie, let things happen the way they happen, take your time. I mean, he's a thousand years old vampire who doesn't look older than what, 25? You can take your time, he can wait a little while longer." Miles told her, trying to reassure her.

"If all of this is true it means that he has been waiting for me for...so long... I... Please tell me that all of this is a joke... It will be easier than dealing with it all..." she pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do. Now come on, time to introduce you to..." Miles started.

"My destiny?" Allie finished, resigned that her life just became even weirder than it was.

* * *

Klaus listened with a smile as Merlin's reincarnation Miles explained everything to his Queen. She was even prettier than he had imagined her and even if she was still young, he knew it would work with time. According to what he had been told, she was now a senior, and a pretty good student at that, along with the best runner of the track team.

He was happy when he realised she had a hard time looking away from him, he was sure that she was starting to feel the pull toward him.

By his side, his head hybrid and head witch were talking with Marco about security and how they could improve it. They were also discussing who could possibly be the disciple of Mordred they had sensed in the school. Apparently, Marco has some doubts about a few people. They would check them out later.

He shook out of his thoughts when he saw her walking back to them with Miles by her side, encouraging her.

"So, Allie, this is Klaus." Miles stated, as simply as he could.

"Niklaus Mickealson, most people call me Klaus, my family call me Nik or Niklaus. You can call me whatever you want." He corrected with a charming smile.

She blushed.

"It's nice to meet you. I'll be honest with you, I was told the legend of your existence and our link but I didn't really believe in it..." She told him, returning his smile.

"We shouldn't stay here to talk... We don't know who's around. I don't like it when Allie's exposed." Marco interrupted.

"No, you only like it when I'm surrounded by people you approve of in a place you think is safe." Allie rolled her eyes.

"He's right... Why don't Miles and the Queen come back with me to my new place, it's secured and no supernatural that I didn't personally invite in can come in. Marco, you could show those two about the possible security threats you were talking about. "Klaus suggested.

Everyone agreed and while Miles and Allie went in the car with Klaus, Marco showed the people who had accompanied Klaus the school, planning on showing them the people he suspected afterwards. Also, before walking away with Miles and Klaus Allie turned around and said:

"Don't take everything he says too personally though, Marco think a sneezing person is a treat to my security." She said with a chuckle.

"What? You could have gotten sick!" Marco protested, amused as well.

"Yes, and punching him in the guts cured him right up." Miles retorted.

.

As soon as they arrived to Klaus' house, Allie didn't try to hide how impressed she was by the beauty of the place. They were welcomed by a couple of hybrids who stood guard in front of the house and Allie was told that there was one more patrolling around the place. She blushed when they bowed to her and she quickly begged them not to do that.

"When you go home later, I'll send a couple of hybrids with you to patrol around your house regularly." Klaus announced.

"I don't think that's necessary..." Allie started to say.

"Yes it is. Dark forces are already in town and they will be harder to defeat than you think. They'll stop at nothing to get to you Allie, they want your crown and they know that they can only get it if you die." Klaus explained as they settled down in his new living room.

"I don't actually have a crown you know..." she said, thinking of the plastic diadem she had back when she was 6 years old and in her Princess phase.

"Yes you do. When Merlin, about to die of very old age came to me with the prophecy of your arrival, he also gave me your crown so I could keep it safe over the centuries." Klaus explained as he went to the safe and got a marvelous crown out.

He remembered when Merlin told him that he had it made specially in thought of Ally. After all, as a girl, she couldn't wear the same crown Arthur did. Although Arthur's old crown was still somewhere in her new one. It had been used as a base of some sort for the rest of the crown.

"I can't wear this!" Allie exclaimed, already imagining people making fun of her as she walked around school with it on her head.

"Of course not, not in public. It's a crown to wear during official ceremony or while you're with the Order of the Bear. They should join us here soon. I contacted them and told them I had everything ready here for them. This house was built on top of their old underground quarters. They all hide here during the Civil War." Klaus explained.

"It's weird... When I see you I remember the conversation my old self had with you as if I had it myself... Weird..." Miles said, making Klaus and Allie chuckle.

"I'm just now getting used to the fact that I'm the reincarnation of the legendary King Arthur my parents told me so much about and to Marco calling me '_highness_' or _'Queen'_ and bowing down to me and now you're here telling me that you've waited for me for all those centuries and... It's crazy! I don't know what to think or what to do." Allie rushed the words out, her high voice showing how much this disturbed her.

"Hey, Don't worry Sweetheart, you have all the time you need to figure it out. No one is pressuring you for anything and if they are you need to tell me so I can remind them how they should behave around you." Klaus said in a voice as soothing as he could.

* * *

They spent the next couple of hours talking, getting to know one another and when Marco came back from his tour of the important places with the hybrids he had taken with him, he had Will, Lance and Jen trailing behind him. If Jen and Lance seemed happy to meet Klaus, Will still had some feelings for the reincarnation of Arthur and he didn't know if he liked the hybrid being here, especially since he was so good looking.

"Well, at least this time Lancelot and Guinevere won't be able to be used against you." Klaus exclaimed after being told the group's history.

"True." Marco nodded.

Allie called her parents, who now knew about the entire prophecy and when they were told that their daughter's soul mate was in town and a thousand years old vampire, they invited him for dinner as soon as he could come, much to poor Allie's embarrassment. Who knew how her parents would react? Would they ask him lots of embarrassing questions? She vaguely wondered if she could pull the '_I'm King Arthur's reincarnation_' card and force them to give up on the whole idea but she didn't want to abuse her power...

Suddenly, Miles got a very painful vision and dropped on his knees, interrupting what everyone was doing or saying. Klaus was already next to him, holding him up.

"I thought they weren't supposed to hurt anymore!" Allie exclaimed as she rushed to help him up too, worried for her friend.

"So did I... It's been so long since one has hurt I wasn't used to it anymore. Mordred escaped prison, it's happening as I speak. He's on his way...He's mad...He wants..." Miles said and cut himself, looking horrified.

"He wants revenge of course. What he doesn't know is that he just dug his own grave. I promise you Allie, you're safe. I'm not about to let this low life go after you once more." Klaus finished, interrupting his glaring of Will for a moment.

He had been told of the young man dating Allie in the past and if they weren't together anymore, Klaus still thought of him as a rival. He had waited for so long to finally be with his Love, he wasn't going to let some quarterback take her away.

"He also wants to join Morgana... He knows where she is." Miles added, making everyone nod in acknowledgment.

Klaus immediately dispatched his hybrids all around town with specific instructions to call him if they spotted Mordred, or as people called him here, Professor Moore. He added to watch where he was going and who he met up with when they found him. They wanted to find out who Morgana was and what she was up to.

"Well, this has been nice but I don't need my visions to know we'll have a test in science tomorrow. I need to go home and study." Miles declared as he stood.

"You're not going alone mate. Two of my best witches, Aurora and Enya will go with you. I know you can defend yourself but this way you won't have to overwork yourself. They also might be able to help you remember more of back when you were Merlin." Klaus declared as two you women entered the room.

"How will I explain their presence to my parents?" Miles protested.

"Don't worry, they know how to sneak in without being spotted." Klaus said.

"I'll go with them, just in case." Will declared as he stood up and followed Miles and the girls out of the room.

It was obvious to everyone that his going with Miles had nothing to do with his friend's safety but with the witches pretty presence and the fact that he didn't want to watch Allie fall for someone else.

"Jen and I should go as well." Lance said, standing up.

"You're not going alone either." Klaus interrupted.

"I'll go with them." Marco volunteered.

"No mate, I need you close to Allie when I can't be and you need your rest. I'll appoint one of my hybrids to follow you." Klaus declared as he motioned for one of the hybrids standing guard next to the large window to step up and after introductions where made, they left.

"I guess that only leaves us." Allie said when she realised that Marco had followed Lance and Jen out too.

She was surprised that for once he didn't bow to her, maybe he was starting to understand what she wanted her after all. Or maybe Klaus had asked him not to bow because he felt she didn't like it.

"Why don't I drive you back home, I'll need to meet your parents and I'll talk to them about your security...

Allie nodded but sighted inside. Having Klaus meeting with her parents was going to be hard, she just knew it.

.

When they arrived at her house, Allie opened the door and invited Klaus inside officially before she called out to her parents.

"Allie, I guess this is your Klaus? When we saw him coming this way with you we got another plate out for him. It's very nice to meet you Klaus. Now come on, we'll talk around dinner." Allie's mother said while her father shook eagerly Klaus' hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Klaus nodded, knowing that Allie was already starting to be embarrassed by her parents.

"It must make you very proud to learn that your daughter is the reincarnation of King Arthur." Klaus started as they all sat around the table.

"Indeed we are. We were very shocked of course when she told us and we thought that she was making fun of us because she always complain about us always talking too much of Arthur and his legend... We were so sure that it was going to be the young Will..." Her father replied.

"But she proved it to us and we couldn't be more proud... I mean, she's our daughter and now she has this great destiny... How could we not be proud of this?" Her mother finished.

"I hope you know that I will always do my best to protect your daughter. I will never hurt her." Klaus decided to be honest immediately and to stop beating around the bush.

"Ah...The serious subject comes up... I knew you'd be the kind of man who didn't dance around for hours." Allie heard her father say while she tried not to blush under the intensity of Klaus' words.

"Personally, I had a hard time accepting that my daughter was going to end up with a vampire but Marco and Miles told me more about you and I know that she'll be safe and happy... I mean, it's true love isn't it? Nothing can beat it." Her mother explained honestly.

"Thank you for the trust you put in me, it means a lot to me." Klaus said.

"Now that this is done why don't we change subject and start eating?" Allie asked, liking the fact that Klaus was holding her hand under the table.

Her parents chuckled while Klaus tightened his hold on her hand, showing her that he understood and that he was there for her. It jumped right to her heart who skipped a beat.

"Allie gets embarrassed easily..." Her father confessed.

"But she's right, let's eat before it gets cold." Her mother said as she brought a big bowl of pasta on the table.

As the night went on, Allie couldn't help but realise how easy it was for Klaus to blend in and how easily her parents had accepted him into her life, even though he was a thousand years old deadly vampire hybrid. She couldn't deny it, he was charming and very attractive. It was hard not to smile every time he smiled, not to laugh every time he laughed... She was sure that if she ever was to see him cry she wouldn't be able to do anything but cry along with him.

She knew that he could sense her eyes on him but he looked away and she was grateful when she realised that he had ignored it so he didn't have to embarrass her too much. She was grateful that he already understood this much about her.

When her parents decided to go to bed, they allowed Klaus to stay, implying that they would see him for breakfast and making their daughter blush at the very thought. Surely they couldn't think she would sleep with him after just one day of knowing him right? Soul mates or not, it just wasn't the kind of things you did if you were someone respectable... Right?

"Apparently you're invited to stay over..." Allie said as she showed him the way to her bedroom.

"Don't worry, I'll just stay in the armchair over there to make sure you're safe. Tomorrow we'll start guard rotations with the hybrids." he smiled.

"It's not necessary..." She tried to say.

"Mordred is out and we don't know where or who Morgana is, you need to be protected, I'm not willing to lose you." he replied intensely.

"Very well then... But the chair won't be comfortable... At least lie beside me on the bed, it's large enough and you can stay over the covers." She suggested.

"I'd love too, thanks." He replied, happy to be allowed this close to her.

.

The next few days were tensed and everyone was on their guards.

Klaus had compelled himself a temporary position as an Art teacher at Avalon High so he could keep an eye on Allie and his hybrids were all around, always patrolling everywhere she went.

Mordred escaping wasn't their only problem. They were afraid that Morgana could have been brought back too and since they didn't know who she was, Klaus and Marco decided to be suspicious of everyone they didn't personally know, male or female (because if Allie, a girl, could be Arthur, who was to say that Morgana wouldn't turn out to be a man?).

At first Allie thought that she would quickly get tired of all the over-protectiveness that Klaus had brought but she was wrong. She actually liked it quite a lot. The more she saw Klaus, the more she liked him. What started as physical attraction turned quickly into something deeper and she knew that it was True Love. She could feel that, despite his reputation in the supernatural world, she could count on him, that he would always be there for her.

It had been 2 weeks since he first arrived in town and Allie was just getting out of her track team practice. Klaus had been detained by a student and he texted her to wait for him inside the school, he'd be on his way in a few minutes. It was already dark and for the first time in a while, Allie was nervous and worried for her safety. She felt that there was something in the air and it made her very nervous.

Looking all around her, Allie walked as quickly as she could to her locker where a plastic sword was waiting for her. She knew that it would turn into Excalibur the minute she held it and then she'd be a little safer. At least she'd be able to defend herself.

Once she reached her locker, she got confirmation that something was wrong. The hybrid who was supposed to patrol the hallway wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Just as she closed her locker with the sword in her hands, Allie heard a familiar voice she really didn't want to hear coming from behind her:

"Well, well, well... If it isn't our trusty Queen Arthur... Or is it King Allie? Doesn't really matter now when you're going to die soon anyway..." Mordred sneered.

.

Miles had been practicing with the witches all afternoon when they had been attacked. It hadn't taken him and his new witch friends long to realise that it was Morgana and some of her followers and they could only count on themselves to survive because the hybrids had been knocked out (probably magically).

Marco had been practicing in Klaus' house with Lance and Will when Miles called for help and they rushed upstairs, ready for what looked like a very difficult fight. He had spent a lot of time initiating Lance and Will into the ways of the Order of the Bear, preparing them for when they'd arrive. As he did his best to fight against Morgana's followers, he wished that the Order had arrived already. If the hybrids didn't wake up soon, they'd be in trouble... They could die.

.

Mordred had lost his powers when he escaped prison. Something about the spirits of nature punishing him for joining Morgana again... He could still use other forms of magic of course, like expressionism but it took time and he didn't have that time. Luckily for him, Morgana was there for him. After all, he lost his powers because he joined her so the least she could do was help him.

"It won't be easy to kill her, Morgana... She has friends willing to fight for her." Mordred warned the powerful sorceress.

"Than we'll just have to distract her long enough so we can kill those friends of hers. Then she'll be an easy picking." Morgana decided.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have followers, they're not that powerful but they can hold their own. You'll go and distract Arthur's reincarnation while I attack her friends with my troups." Morgana explained quickly.

"I don't have my powers... She'll be able to hurt me..." Mordred realised.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked him.

"No, not at all. You know that I'm willing to die for our cause." He assured her.

"Good. Your sacrifice won't be permanent. You'll be reborn and I'll find you. I promise." She told him with a soft smile she reserved only for him.

Mordred knew that facing Allie for the second time might be the last thing he ever did but in his heart, he truly believed that it was for the best.

.

Klaus was starting to lose his patience. Those 5 students kept on coming up with new questions about things he had talked about in class and it was keeping him from Allie, whom, he felt it, was getting nervous and needed him. Now he remembered why he never pretended to be a teacher: he couldn't stand teenagers for more than an hour at the time without losing patience. The things he did for Love...

"Okay, that's enough. Leave now and ask your questions to someone else." Klaus compelled them.

As soon as they were out of his classroom, he rushed in the corridors and quickly found Allie with Excalibur in hand, facing a man he knew had to be Mordred.

"I'm not alone, Mordred. You can't win this." Allie told the man.

None of them had seen Klaus coming their way. Klaus knew that Allie was simply trying to stall him.

"That's where you're wrong Your Highness. Miles, Marco and Will are busy fighting Morgana and our followers... The hybrids are all knocked out and your dear Love is busy elsewhere... You're all alone." Moor was smirking, sure that he was going to win.

"That's where you're wrong." Klaus declared as he got out of the shadows and went to stand behind Mordred who was now trapped between Allie and Klaus.

"Ah, the hybrid... Wouldn't you be better off running away with your hybrids and leaving us to this fight? We both know that you care more about your survival that you care about anything else, that's the way you've been for the past 1000 years... Why change now?" Mordred asked Klaus, turning his back on Allie who was starting to wonder if she'd be able to kill him.

She could just slash his throat right now but it would be wrong and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sadly, Mordred knew her enough to know that she would never do something so disloyal. She hoped that Klaus didn't have as many morals as she did.

"You don't know me as much as you think you do... Everything I've done over the past centuries has been for _her_, to ensure her safety... I'm not going anywhere unless she wishes me away." Klaus growled, talking about her as if he were praying.

"Not a chance." Allie told him softly with a kind smile, warming his heart.

"I have the powers to desiccate you, to make you feel the pain of a thousand deaths, to bring back to life your worst enemy Mickeal..." Mordred stated, trying to make Klaus leave.

"I'd willingly die to save her, but that won't be necessary." Klaus replied, still growling and showing his hybrid face.

"You know how powerful I am, especially with Morgana... You don't stand a chance." Moor stated.

"All we hear is you saying how powerful you are Mordred, but you're not doing much of anything... What happened? You lost your powers or something?" Allie intervened, feeling that she was right.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He snapped at her, getting a gun from under his jacket and pointing it at Allie.

"How distasteful! Not a chance in hell." Klaus growled as he rushed and snapped his neck, killing him on the spot while his second hand grabbed the gun before Mordred's reflexes shot a bullet at Allie.

"Thanks." Allie said, sighting in relief.

"Let's take the body to my car, I'll deal with it once we've checked on what's going on at the house." He nodded.

"You think he was saying the truth about Morgana and their followers?" Allie asked him as he dragged the body behind them.

"I do. They should be able to hold their own but we never know..." Klaus replied as he opened the trunk of his car and dropped Mordred in it and went around to open Ally's door for her.

.

Jen didn't know what to do. She couldn't fight with magic and even if she held a sword, she wasn't as good as Lance, Will or Marco with it. Her arms were too weak. They were made for holding pompoms, not swords. She made a mental note to start practicing everyday if she ever survived this fight. Since she couldn't fight, she decided to take a few blood bags and she discreetly made her way to the hybrids, forcing the first few drops of blood into them and giving them enough strengths to drink more and wake up. One by one they slowly felt better and were in fighting shape.

Even if they all knew that Morgana was the one attacking with her closest followers, nobody had seen her yet. They were fighting against her followers, people ready to fight for her, ready to die for her and ready to kill anybody she wanted to see dead.

Fortunately, Miles and Klaus' witches were well trained and they defended the house pretty well.

"It's Arthur's reincarnation and her hybrid king, they're here." Someone shouted and Jen immediately felt better, safer.

She always did when Allie was around.

"Something's wrong... Tell Morgana that the hybrids are waking up already. They're stronger than we thought." Another one shouted.

Suddenly, the fighting intensified and she could see Allie and Klaus joining in. They were really skilled and strong and soon, all of their attackers were dead.

"We should have kept one alive to question him about Morgana's whereabouts or even to know what she looks like..." Allie frowned while the hybrids pilled the bodies up, ready to set them on fire.

"Something tells me that they wouldn't have spoken to us anyway..." Miles shook his head.

"Well, at least we know that we're rid of Mordred." Allie added.

"Should we expect another attack from Morgana soon?" Will asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't think so. She sent her most skilled fighter tonight, I could feel it. She trully thought that they could kill us and that it would leave Allie on her own. We've weakened her a lot. She needs to gather her forces before she attacks again... She wasn't expecting Klaus to be this prepared..." Miles replied.

"There's a reason I've acted like an ass who didn't care about anyone but himself for the past thousand years... I wanted people to think that I'd never do anything for anyone, that I was the most selfish being on Earth... I guess my plan worked... She thought that I wouldn't be too prepared to defend Allie... Now she needs to take some time to lick her wounds and to find new allies. I think we're okay for at least a few months." Klaus explained.

"Good, I really need to learn more about sword fighting." Jen said.

Allie smiled and instinctively went closer to Klaus. She wrapped her arm around his waist and surprised him even more when she put her head on his shoulder. Happy about this approach, he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her close to him, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I think Pizza for everyone is in order. Will, Why don't you take my credit card and order something for everyone?" Klaus suggested.

"Great, because I'm starving, I could eat a horse!" Lance exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"What about you family? Miles mentioned that you had a sister and several brothers..." Allie asked him while everyone else ordered some pizzas.

"Oh, They're in Mystic Fall's... They never knew anything about this... I didn't want to tell them because they would have been in danger or they could have done something that would have prevented everything from happening... Merlin advised me to keep them in the dark about this. I guess it's time for me to call them and tell them the entire story... They're in for a shock." Klaus replied.

"Well, I'm here if you need it, always." Allie reassured him.

"...and forever." Klaus smiled before he kissed her forehead once more just in time to see everyone walk back in, informing them that the pizzas would be there in 1 hour at the most.

.

It didn't matter if Morgana was still out there, Allie knew that every hero needed to be challenged by a big evil once in a while to prove that he or she was worthy. She was confident that they would be able to fight her when the time came. For the moment, she wanted to concentrate on working on her relationship with Klaus.

Once everyone left to go home, she would confess her feelings to him. They had plenty of time to get closer and work on their relationship. After all he had done for her, he deserved to finally have some comfort and love. Plus, she really wanted to.

When everyone sat down to eat, she sat on his lap, letting him know that she was ready to move up and he didn't say anything, he simply smiled at her and held her close to him.

Who cares what the future had in store for the lot of them? Allie knew that they would stay united and that they would be able to face anything Morgana or anyone would want to throw their way.

As she looked up at Klaus she had her confirmation: everything would be all right. He would make her happy.

Although she thought back to something. She remembered her parents telling her that King Arthur never had children... Did this mean that she would never have any either? After all, Klaus was a vampire...

She shook her head, she had time to think about this. They had the future ahead of them. She wasn't even sure if she wanted children yet.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one shot?**

**I know that it has potential to be something more but I don't have the inspiration for it... Let me know if you do. I left some openings in case I decide to make it bigger some day but if one of you is interested, please let me know and we'll talk about it. **

**Don't forget to review please, it would be a great Christmas present for me.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
